1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the case of creating various reports by using knowledge accumulated in the past, conventionally, it is necessary to retrieve and refer to past reports by some method. In the case where a past report is structured by using a template or the like, it is unnecessary to refer to the full text of a retrieved report. However, the relation between reports and the like has to be found out with reference to an enormous amount of data.
For example, in the case of creating a so-called radiological report in a medical institution, when data is entered in a free format, abbreviations, expressions, and the like largely vary out of habit among doctors of radiology. Therefore, a report created by a doctor is not always friendly to the other doctors. At the time of creating a radiological report on the same symptom, it is difficult to create a radiological report with reference to radiological reports created by other doctors of radiology.
To address such a problem, a system has been proposed which supports simplification of creation of a radiological report by using a template in which words are selected from a pull-down menu for each of blanks of items (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3,212,957).
However, in the technique proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3,212,957, a doctor simply selects a word from a pull-down menu but cannot grasp the relation of words in items, such as a combination of words to be selected in the pull-down menus. Consequently, the past knowledge cannot be utilized. For example, a guideline for entry cannot be given on the basis of past knowledge. It is therefore difficult to create a radiological report accurately and smoothly. There is also a problem such that options to be selected are limited.
The problems are not limited to creation of medical reports. Such problems occur generally in various reports such as a sales report.